shadowfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow Fight 3
__NOEDITSECTION__ Shadow Fight 3 is an action-RPG fighting game developed by Nekki. It is the sequel to Shadow Fight 2. After extensive beta-testing, the game was released in Canada on July 17th 2017, in India on October 27th 2017, and later worldwide on November 16th 2017. Unlike its predecessors, Shadow Fight 3 does not utilize flat 2D black shadows to represent fighters. Instead, they are now rendered as life-like three-dimensional characters in a richly animated 3D environment. The shadows, however, still exist and can be accessed via a new mode known as Shadow Form. While in this form, the characters can become a shadow and are able to perform spectacular physics-defying moves based on the equipped item's shadow abilities. Shadow Fight 3 is available in English, German, French, Russian, Chinese (simplified and traditional), Italian, Portuguese, Spanish, Turkish, Japanese, Korean, Hindi, Thai, Vietnamese and Indonesian. Official Description Storyline Years have passed since the events of Shadow Fight 2. People have gotten used to the presence of Shadow Energy in their lives and have learned to use it to their advantage, both in war and in their day-to-day lives. Unfortunately, this positive attitude is not shared by everyone. Powerful Legion is preparing for an attack on the Dynasty's lands in order to put an end to what they see as the "Shadow Threat". On the other hand, the people of the Dynasty believe that, with the correct use, this power will help humanity solve a lot of problems. A third faction has emerged from the shadows in the background of these events, the mysterious Heralds. These warriors in black clothes know about the nature of Shadow Energy a lot more than others, which frightens both the Dynasty and the Legion... Amidst this turmoil, a new hero has appeared, their past surrounded in mystery and their future unwritten. Destined to discover the mysteries of the factions, they will bring the war to an end and save the world. It is up to the players to decide what kind of path they will walk. Players start the game as a new recruit for the Shadow Squad, an offshoot of the Legion which does not hesitate from using Shadow Energy. As they progress further, they will come in contact with other factions and will be able to experiment, mix-and-match equipment, learn new tactics, fighting styles and ultimately make the choice that will determine the outcome of the war. Gameplay and Features Shadow Fight 3 is the first game in the series to feature a detailed character editor. Players can customize their in-game avatars by choosing their name, gender, facial features, as well as hairstyle and color at the very beginning of the game. Throughout the game this player-character will acquire new levels and skills, and develop in the direction chosen by the player. The game features lifelike, physically accurate fighting action with easy to learn controls. Players can pick and combine what Weapon, Armor, Helm, and Ranged Weapon their characters will use, resulting in hundreds of possible combinations. Each equipment, except for the common variety, comes with its own unique shadow ability. Players can further customize their fighting style by picking Perks and Special Moves suited to their playstyle. All equipment, perks and moves are classified into different grades: Common, Rare, Epic and Legendary with higher grades usually containing more effective items. The players can purchase and upgrade these items via four methods: the in-game shop, as rewards from quests, or by opening chests and booster packs. Three major types of currencies can be used to facilitate this process: coins, gems and Shadow Energy. The game features three unique fighting schools, each offering dozens of martial arts techniques, weapons, and equipment that the player can gain expertise in or combine to create a unique fighting style. The first three chapters of the game focus on introducing the player to these three factions - Legion, Dynasty and Heralds - and their secrets and agendas, after which they must choose between the three. Aside from the main quests, the game also allows the players to engage in several side quests which expand upon the story and give further information about the world. They may also participate in duels, a player-vs-player mode complete with its own rewards and ranking system. In addition, several special events such as Dragon Lesson are organized from time to time where players may hone their skills and win Unique gear as reward. Gallery 20171105_031021.jpg|The loading screen when opening the game. SF3Logo_teaser.jpg|Loading screen before fights. 20171027_154351.jpg|Customizing the player character. 20181028_132111.jpg|The main menu showing a user-created character. Screenshot 2019-07-07-07-17-52-517 com.nekki.shadowfight3.png|The equipment section showing a helm's power. Screenshot_2018-10-29-02-07-41-687.jpeg|Players can equip various perks and special moves on their equipment. Screenshot_2018-10-29-01-57-25-647.jpeg|Player profile showing best rating and number of equipment. Night escape (1).jpg|A dialogue from the game. Dangerous Grounds (4).jpg|A main quest from the game. Blossom festival (5).jpg|A special event from the game. Girl in Need (5).jpg|A fight in Shadow Fight 3. Deja Vu (6).jpg|A boss fight in Shadow Fight 3. Girl in Need (6).jpg|A fight in progress. Meeting The Legend (12).jpg|A fight in progress. Into The Truth (12).jpg|A fight in progress. Old Wounds (15).jpg|Shadow ability in action. Shadow Twin (6).jpg|Shadow ability in action. And You Too (11).jpg|Shadow ability in action. One More Try (24).jpg|Players receive random rewards after completing a mission. Legion booster.jpg|Booster packs of the game. 20171121_200941.jpg|Opening a Booster Pack. 20171121_200953.jpg|Players receive random items from Booster Packs. Duel sf3 (3).jpg|Duel matchmaking. Duel sf3 (11).jpg|Rating points and Dan in Duel. 20180419_162349.jpg|Unlocking a chest in the game. Screenshot_2018-10-22-14-36-36-963.jpeg|League system in Duel. 20181028_131400.jpg|Players receive random rewards upon daily login. Shop.jpg|The in-game store. Daily Quest.jpg|Players can complete quests to gather keys and unlock chests Iconsf3.png|First and current Avatar (Used from initial release to Chapter 3 update and Sanguine March 2018 event). Sf3iconchapter3.png|Second Avatar (Used from Chapter 3 update to Chinese New Year update, and later during the Christmas 2018 update). sf3 icon chinese update.png|Third Avatar (Used during the Chinese New Year 2018 update). sf3 icon spring update.png|Fourth Avatar (Used during the Blossom Festival 2018 update, and during the Chapter VII update). Sf3_icon_june18.png|Fifth Avatar (Used during the World Cup 2018 event). Sf3icon_sep18.jpg|Sixth Avatar (Used throughout the Autumn updates) Sf3icon_oct18.jpg|Seventh Avatar (Used during the Halloween update) See Also *Shadow Fight 0 *Shadow Fight *Shadow Fight 2 *Shadow Fight 2 Special Edition External Links *Shadow Fight 3 Support Category:Shadow Fight 3 Category:Shadow Fight games